Happy Birthday
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Sam hasn't seen Mercedes since graduation. He's gone back to live with his family for the summer. He has no idea what the situation is with him and Mercedes. But, it's her birthday, and Sam just wants to surprise her when she wakes up.


**This is a fanfiction dedicated to one of my best friends Lauren! She loves Samcedes, so here we go!**

**Happy Birthday Lau! I hope you've enjoyed your birthday, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or Sam and Mercedes!**

It was still dark as I drove through Lima and the streets were silent, as it was too early for anyone to be up. My truck sounded even louder than usual, and I kept glancing around hoping that the roaring engine hadn't woken anyone. So, I breathed a sigh of relief as I parked in the car-park of a closed store. I had to walk a few blocks to the house, but if it meant I didn't wake up the whole street it was worth it.

It felt good to be back in the little town. Even though I'd only been away a few weeks. Lima was home to me, and I couldn't wait to come back in the fall for my senior year. It had almost killed me, to move away after we lost the house. But fortunately, Britney let me stay with her and Rory last year, and she said I could stay there again when I returned for my senior year. Then, once I'd graduated I could go off to college, get an apartment and so on.

It was going to be weird going back to school with so many people not returning. I would miss Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Quinn...Mercedes. Especially Mercedes. That girl was the reason I had began driving at two o'clock this morning, to get to Lima early enough to surprise her before she got up. It was her birthday, and I wanted to be there when she woke up.

When I reached her house, I silently let myself into the back yard, and positioned myself beneath Mercedes window. Then, I fished my phone out of my pocket, and called her phone. I watched the window as I waited for her to answer the phone, my breath hitching slightly when I heard her voice.

'Hello?' Came her muffled response.

'Hey Mercedes. It's me, Sam.' I greeted.

'Sam?' She asked bewildered. 'Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?'

'I'm calling to wake you up.' I grinned. 'You need to be awake, to come downstairs and let me in.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Just look out of your window.' I answered. A few seconds later, a light clicked on inside her room, and then she appeared in the window. I could see her squinting into the darkness, and I held my phone up, so that she could see the light from my wallpaper.

'What are you doing in my back yard?' She asked, chuckling.

'Visiting.' I smirked, waving to her.

'Wait there.' Mercedes said. 'I'll be down in a second.'

With that, she disappeared from sight, and the light in her room flicked off.

I moved to sit on the garden wall, and drummed my fingers on the bricks. I was nervous. It had been a few weeks since I had last seen Mercedes. We hadn't had a chance to say goodbye, before my parents came to pick me up. We hadn't even disgusted our relationship. Were we dating? Had we broken up? I wasn't sure. Just like I wasn't sure how our reunion was going to go.

I didn't have to wait for long though. After a few minutes, Mercedes opened the door, and stepped out onto the path. She was still in her pyjamas, but I could tell she had tried to tame her bed hair.

I stood up to greet her, but before I could say anything she was in my arms, hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her, and buried my face in her hair. It smelt amazing, like strawberries. And, I never wanted to let go.

But, eventually she pulled away, and asked 'What are you doing here Sam? It's half past five in the morning!'

'I came to wish you Happy Birthday.' I grinned.

'Oh Sam, you're so sweet!' She squealed, pulling me in for another hug. 'But you didn't need to come all the way to Lima, just to wish me Happy Birthday!'

'Mercedes, I don't mind!' I smiled. 'I am just happy to be here for your birthday.'

'But, it must have taken you hours to get here.' She protested. 'It's nearly a four hour drive!'

'It was worth it.' I smiled.

'You're crazy!' She laughed.

'Crazy about you, Mercedes.' I smirked.

'Sam...we've been through this.'

'Yeah, i know.' I nodded. 'But, I don't care. Just because you've graduated doesn't mean we can't have aa relationship. Kurt and Blaine are going to do it. Why can't we?'

'But...'

'Mercedes. Give me three reasons we shouldn't date, and i'll leave you alone.'

She paused for what seemed like forever, before sighing.

'I can't even think of one.' She said, giving in.

'Exactly.' I replied. 'So, let's enjoy this time we have together, before the rest of the town wakes up.'

Mercedes merely giggled.

'Oh, and before I forget, I brought you a present.'

'Sam, you've already done enough!'

I grabbed the present box off the wall, and returned to where Mercedes was standing.

'Here.' I said, biting my lip as I handed her the box.

I watched as she pulled the wrapping paper off, and opened the box. Her face broke out into a grin as she saw the gift, and she giggled as she read the card.

'Happy Birthday Mercedes, enjoy your white chocolate, Love, White Chocolate.' She read aloud. 'You're so cheesy, Sam!'

I grinned in response.

With that, she stepped closer to me, and leant in closer.

'Thank you, so much.' She whispered still beaming. 'For everything.'

'You're welcome.' I murmured.

'Well, we wouldn't want you coming all the way to Lima, for nothing now would we?'

Before I had time to respond, Mercedes had leant in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I felt hers wrap around my neck.

It was amazing, and I didn't want it to end, but eventually we had to break apart for air.

I rested my forehead against hers, and grinned like a maniac.

'Happy Birthday, Mercedes.' I breathed.


End file.
